Leaves Forgotten In The Wind
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: It really wasn't what we desire but what our brains process into actions, irrational or as sane as they may be. Mello and Matt's just so happens to be the unrelated and curious purposes. MattxMello simple yet inviting I guess...enjoy?


Leaves Forgotten In the Wind

Okayzzzz! This is a very snappy oneshot that I cooked up in about thirty minutes give or take so, grammar errors to be damned and sentence structure to hell, here it is! I disclaim owning Death Note but this idea is in fact mine. It doesn't have really anything to do with the plot in the series sooo, yeah, self explanatory if you read it.

* * *

Normal Point of view

The crisp September winds whipped across the pavement, scattering the autumn leaves in its wake as two teenagers continued to walk silently down the park's sidewalk. The smoky scent, which was carried along, lingered in the curbs and tree limbs. The distance in both of their eyes clearly told tales of sorrow, forgotten family, and a depressing past.

The sole reminders of their childhood lye within the now smoldering remains of what was known as Wammy's Orphanage. It was true, as fire trucks and ambulances rushed to secure the flames and rescue the children, Mello and Matt strolled away from the scene, never once looking back.

With their hands tightly fisted into their jeans' pockets, neither dared to break the stress between them. They were well aware of the primary cause and source of the fire, one which rests in Matt's own back pocket…a simple cigarette lighter. With one flame and exactly five containers of antifreeze, the whole establishment was set ablaze.

With the tension bounding within them tighter, a solemn cough rumbled in Mello's chest as he began nervously digging through his jacket for a chocolate bar to soothe his frayed senses as the rounded yet another block, furthering their gradual flee from the sight.

The purpose for such arson was unsealed but rational in abrupt reasoning. The sole intentions for the household were to live and grow educationally. Along with betting on who would success the detective L, the children studied and were placed against each other in a race to be the successor of L.

At first, this idea may seem ideal but in retrospect, inability to perform socially in a public setting could be devastating to the development in the today's children. The simple diversity, character, and meaningful independency are the boundaries for the real successful students.

This interpretation may not've been the absolute reason for the two fifteen year olds measures but, it did somehow influence them unknowingly. The possible motives of the two could range from many different levels of behavioral habits to even the slightest irrational thinkers…the possibilities are nearly endless.

Either way, whatever was committed was committed, no one can replace the memories and people who were still in the orphanage as it collapsed and recklessly burned to the foundations.

The natural surroundings seemed to be untouched by the human intercourses of traffic and their existence as the tree branches continued to sway with the breeze and the leaves swirled like marionettes to the awaiting earth.

The continual crunches of unsaturated and sapless leaves beneath the soles of their boots was unnerving so that Matt, Mail Jeevas, decisively ended they quiet.

"Hmm, it sure went up high Mello, right?" He started off gingerly, casting an outward glance to his left to see his best friend staring impassively in front of himself.

Sighing in defeat, Matt resigned from the nonexistent conversation in exchange for prodding his goggles unconsciously while he too was enveloped with his own thoughts.

What drove him to light the orphanage in flames? Was it simply because Mello brought up the discussion over how wrong it was to pressure kids into becoming something they're not destined to be?

Maybe how unfair it was to post listings of the students' advances? Or perhaps it was because Mello pressured him with all his unstable rants of being in second place to Near?

They came to a stop at a cross section toward the stairs to the subway, their departure point most likely. The gum-stricken steps and signs leading downward wasn't very tempting but, alas, they began the edging stairs.

Mello led the way like always, Matt following closely behind. Their relationship was fairly mutual, each enjoying the other's company for the most part. Mello, the unelaborated, ill-tempered blonde and Matt, the unenthusiastic, unmotivated redhead made for one hell of a good team in their somewhat fond days attending the orphanage.

"I-I guess this is it, huh?" Matt stumbled along his words, forcing himself not to appear struck emotionally by their descents apart from each other.

He felt ashamed of himself really, to not bat an eyelash at the thought of killing unsuspected parentless children and to have an emotional breakdown ten minutes later over losing a very controlling friend.

Throughout the whole actions, Mello didn't speak of anything other than snide remarks about Roger and Near along with commands to Matt to hurry up. Never once did he thank Matt for sticking by his side ever since he reached the orphanage eight years previous. That was, until now.

"Thanks." Mello mumbled under his breath, embarrassed by his unoriginal farewell and kinda clique' appearance to his partner.

Though, putting that aside, he let down his guard as Matt slung himself on top of him and thus, causing both of them to fall to the cold, damp, and unforgiving concrete of the station.

Matt looked down at Mello, who he was straddling, with teary green eyes and wet-stained cheeks. All the while, Mello looked back upwards at Matt, watching his only friend's façade to deteriorate before his view, Matt's tears falling and sliding down Mello's chin in small streams.

His truest and most loyal friend was before him, sobbing over how far they had come, only to leave each other as memories of a past life.

It was heart-aching to see that Mello himself was the reason behind Matt's depression. Letting his own barriers that had built up who he had become, Mello embraced his striped comrade in a truthfully sincere hug.

After Matt's sobs had quit echoing in between the duo, Mello held Matt before him at shoulder's length, to see eye to eye for once. The longing in both of the eyes clashed together, symbolizing how loneliness compressed both of them.

"You know, you really are my best friend, worst rival, and love of life, right? Because, if you didn't figure that much out, you _seriously_ never _deserved_ to be in _third_ place." Mello stated huskily, thinning off into an ironic and blunt statement.

With them few words spoken, Mello filled the gap between them by wrapping his arms around Matt's neck, kissing him passionately, unwinding throughout all their little 'venturing' together.

The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, tucking itself behind the bulky and scaling buildings as they walked together, hand in hand, to the place where they could spent countless hours talking over some of the most random and insignificant ideas.

The earlier sessions of the day lost in the breeze of ashes, smoke, and crisp autumn leaves…

* * *

So? I personally thought that it was okay and very good at the beginning and kinda sorta declined about halfway through. But, my opinion is pointless if you guys thought it was utter crap…and if you did NOT like it, please don't flame, kinda keep your thoughts to yourself if that's the case. Anyways, yayyyzzzz to me for a real quick and boredom-induced one-shot!


End file.
